


Acceptance

by vampphobic



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampphobic/pseuds/vampphobic
Summary: Adam Stanheight accepts his fate





	Acceptance

Adam wasn't sure how much time had passed since the game had ended. He guessed it'd been a few hours but he really couldn't be sure. He had no concept of time inside the pitch black bathroom. No windows or clocks to track the time. No Lawrence to keep him company anymore. Just him and Zep's body. It could've been days or minutes or months but he'd probably starve to death before he ever found out how long he'd been in there. 

Adam wondered if anyone would find his body, if anyone would care that he was missing. He doubted it. He hadn't spoken to his parents in months and it's not like there was anyone waiting for him to come home at the end of the night. He was gonna die trapped in a disgusting, old bathroom and that's just it. No more Adam Stanheight. 

Game Over.


End file.
